


late nights

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober Day 1 - Kiss on the hand!Kurapika does not take breaks. Leorio is determined to keep up, damn it.





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for Smoochtober! I'm following a prompt list made by @negaverse_queer on twitter. We'll see how well this goes. I'm already very sleepy.

Leorio’s eyes ache with the force of keeping them open. This sucks. This is the worst thing he’s ever done, and if he makes it through this finals week without killing someone, it’ll be at best a miracle and at worst because he’s turned that violence inwards instead. Leorio thinks longingly of his bed back in the dorms. It’s a rock hard piece of shit, but at least laying in it means he gets to be unconscious shortly.

“You can take a break, you know,” Kurapika says, somewhere to his left. There’s a tower of books and loose papers and the discarded wrappers of various foods and drinks between them, scattered around Kurapika’s legs where he’s sitting on the floor. He is a hypocrite, and both of them know it.

Kurapika does not take breaks. Leorio is determined to keep up, damn it.

Lip curling, Leorio sends him exactly the kind of derisive look that statement asks for. “Breaks are for wimps and mama didn’t raise no quitter.” He scowls at his book again. “Just a bitch and a fool.”

Kurapika laughs at that, husky. He’s tired too, exhaustion weighing down his shoulders and the purple sweeps below his eyes. Leorio reaches out and pats him on the closest available patch of skin, and Kurapika takes the opportunity to tangle their fingers together.

Leorio lets himself list sideways. In the low light of the room, Kurapika’s hair is a more vivid gold than is usual, curling just a touch under Kurapika’s jaw, exposing the curve of his ear. It’s almost a pity that Kurapika isn’t sitting on the other side of him; Leorio would have liked to see the crimson drop earring, resting like a kiss against Kurapika’s neck and taunting Leorio with its presence. Bad enough that he knows it’s still there.

It’s easy, something he doesn’t really think about. He just brings the back of Kurapika’s hand to his lips. Easy and intimate and absolutely undeserving of the startled way Kurapika stares at him. His fingers flex in Leorio’s grasp.

“What was that for?” Kurapika asks, eyes wide and a little wild around the corners.

“Does it have to be for something? I wanted to give you a kiss, so I did. That’s all there is to it.”

“I… Oh. Alright,” he says, trailing off into a soft murmur.

Then, as Leorio turns the pages of his book, doing his best to ignore the headache steadily drilling its way to the forefront of his skull and attention, Kurapika lifts his hand and kisses the back of it. The brush of his lips is soft, a shock of heat travelling up Leorio’s arm in a rush of gooseflesh.

Unaccountable warmth floods Leorio’s face. “What was that for?” he asks, doing his best to ignore how choked his voice is.

Archly, because Kurapika’s a little shit at the best of time, even when his ears are burning red, Kurapika answers, “Does it have to be for something? Maybe I just wanted to give you a kiss.” He smiles sweetly, squeezing Leorio’s hand. “Just a little longer and then we can take a break, alright?”

“Alright.” And Leorio is half-breathless with the sweet swell of his affection for Kurapika, but his exhaustion has, for the moment, receded, and so he returns to his books, Kurapika’s hand clasped tightly in his own.


End file.
